


The Ones We Hate

by apersonwhoseugly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Lemon, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apersonwhoseugly/pseuds/apersonwhoseugly
Summary: This is an IwaOi story in which they go from hating each other to the opposite 😏 i’d like to state that this story is based on the fanon version of the characters. almost none of their actions or personalities are canon. i just wrote this for fun
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Tooru knew he was in some deep shit.

He’d been lax on his work. He knew it. But he was the best worker, right? It was only two, maybe three weeks that he’d been slacking. It would be okay, right?

He was wrong.

“I’m, what?” Tooru asked Nakamura, his manager, in disbelief.

“Fired, Tooru,” Nakamura responded for the third time.

“How could you do this to me?” Tooru asked, tears welling in his eyes. 

“You’ve been slacking. There’s a certain way we do things here, you know that. I have loads of people that want your job, people that would do it better.” Nakamura said, not an ounce of emotion behind his words. Did he value Tooru at all?

“I can be better!” Tooru exclaimed, tears starting to fall.

“I’m afraid this is it, Tooru. I’m going to need you to leave.”

At that, Tooru grabbed his bag and stomped out of the building. Who needed that stupid job anyway? Not him, no siree. 

At least, that’s what he told himself. 

But sure enough, as soon as he got to his car, Tooru began to sob. He needed someone to comfort him, he needed someone to pick him up. He couldn’t drive like this! He could get hurt. 

He desperately scrolled through his contacts to find someone to call. Everyone would be at work, and he didn’t want to disturb Daichi and Suga’s time together, as Daichi usually worked 6 days a week. Who to call? 

His mind found one person. The person he hated most in the world. Iwazumi Hajime.

No no no. There had to be someone else he could call.

Iwa and Oikawa used to be good friends, but one day, Iwa completely ghosted him. They never spoke again, no matter how many times Oikawa called or texted. Now here he was, ten years later, crying in a parking lot, with no one to call but his biggest enemy.

The phone rang.

“Hello?” Iwa’s deep voice asked.

“I-Iwa, it’s me...Oikawa,” Tooru spat out through his sobs.

Iwa must have turned bright red.

“What the fuck are you calling me for, Oikawa?!” Iwa yelled.

Oikawa sobbed louder.

“ARENT YOU GOING TO-“ Iwa abruptly stopped when one of Oikawa sobs broke through his phone.

“Are you crying?” Iwa asked, his voice softening.

“Yeah,” Oikawa said, sniffling, “I just lost my job and I can’t drive home like this. I...was wondering, c-could you p-possibly pick me up?”

Silence.

“Text me your location. If it’s close, i’ll pick you up. If not, you’re on your own,” Iwa responded after what felt like hours.

“Great, thanks so much, Iwa,” Oikawa responded sarcastically.

“Hey, drop the attitude!” Iwa yelled, “I’m doing YOU a favor here!” 

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry. I’ll text you my location.”

Iwa hung up.

After Oikawa texted Iwa his location he got a one-word answer back. 

Coming.

Oikawa thanked the gods that SOMEONE could come pick him up, even if it had to be the world’s worst fucking person ever.

The worst part about the situation ten years ago was that Oikawa had absolutely no clue why Iwa ghosted him. Like...none at all. They were best friends. It made no sense. But he had stopped thinking about it years ago.

Iwa arrived 10 minutes later, and honked at Oikawa’s car. 

“Thanks so much, Iwa,” Oikawa sighed, getting into the passenger seat.

“It’s whatever,” Iwa responded.

“Here, i’ll play the directions to my apartment,” Oikawa said, pulling up Google Maps on his phone. Iwa nodded. 

They spent the car ride in silence, the only sound being the directions to Oikawa’s apartment. When they arrived, Oikawa thanked him and got out of the car.

“Hey, Iwazumi, can I ask you something?” Oikawa said boldly.

“Shoot,” Iwazumi sighed.

“Why’d you ghost me?” Oikawa asked. Finally he got to ask, after all these years.

The question hung in the air as Iwa reached over and shut the car door, driving away quickly. Oikawa stood there in the road, stunned. 

What. A. Dick.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there is SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER ⚠️⚠️
> 
> it’s not iwaoi😏

What. A. Dick.

That was all Oikawa could think while storming into his apartment after Iwa left him high-and-dry on the road. He didn’t even answer his question first!

“What. A. DICK!” Oikawa yelled, chucking his keys at the wall. 

He sighed as he went to pick them up. He needed to calm down. 

Chamomile tea never failed him. He was brewing the water when his phone dinged. It was a text from none other than the devil himself. It was only four words, but it nearly made Oikawa break the fucking coffee pot. 

I had my reasons. 

And, what the fuck was THAT supposed to mean?! He had his fucking REASONS?!

BULLSHIT!

\----------------------  
Oikawa was nearly foaming at the mouth with anger. He needed to blow off some steam. But where? It was five o’clock in the afternoon. He would have to wait until later, then he could go to his favorite bar. Flirt with a few guys, maybe take one home. Who knows? 

Just thinking about it made Oikawa a little less angry. He finished making his tea, which also helped, and began getting ready to go out. 

When 9 o’clock rolled around, he called himself an Uber and pulled up to the bar. He walked in and ordered a Malibu Sunset. He mainly came to this bar because it was one of the only ones that had his favorite drink. Plus, it was packed with cute guys. His drink arrived and he took a sip.

“Ah, so I see you like fruity drinks,” said a voice next to him. Oikawa turned to face the man. He had blonde hair with an undercut, and big brown eyes. And he had a tongue piercing. Oikawa liked that. 

“I’m Terushima,” The man said, extending his hand. Oikawa shook it.

“Oikawa.”

“I prefer shots myself. Straight vodka or tequila, hard liquor with no fancy stuff,” Terushima said, waving his hand.

“Oh really?” Oikawa asked seductively, running his hand up Terushima’s thigh, “A hard liquor man, I like that. And I quite like your tounge piercing as well,” 

“Do you wanna know what it feels like?” Terushima said with a smirk.

Just as they were leaning in to kiss, Oikawa heard a voice call from behind him.

“Oikawa?!” Iwa yelled, disgusted.

“Iwa?!” Oikawa was shocked, “What are you doing here?”

“I should be asking you the same question!” Iwa shot back.

“This is a gay bar, Iwazumi. You can see why I’m here.” He gestured to Terushima who waved slightly.

“Yeah, I’m well aware of that Oikawa.”

“Oh, so Iwaizumi the brute is actually not a womanizer? I’m genuinely shocked.”

“Seems neither are you. The difference is I’m not shocked.”

“Was that a dig at me?”

“Of course not, why would I take a dig at you?” Iwa asked, almost innocently but clearly sarcastically.

“I think I should go,” Terushima asked, getting up. 

“No, no, you should stay,” Oikawa said, pushing him down again, “It’s Iwa who should go.”

“Fine, I will,” Iwa said, walking away. 

“Sorry about that,” Oikawa said after a few seconds, suddenly embarrassed.

“No problem, sucks seeing an Ex when you’re with someone else, amirite?” Terushima replied, not seeming to be embarrassed at all.

“Wait, did you say, Ex? As in, ex-boyfriend?” Oikawa realized, offense creeping into his voice.

“Well, yeah. That was obviously your ex, right?”

“No! That was an old friend! I-“ Oikawa stopped, “You know what, let’s just forget about this. Now, where were we?” 

Terushima smirked and led Oikawa to a booth. They began to make out. Terushima ran his piercing the roof of Oikawa's mouth. He slowly circled Oikawa’s mouth, making Oikawa blush. The makeout session quickly built into something more. Terushima looked down.

“Oh, you’re hard,” He said, smirking. 

Oikawa smirked back and led him to a bathroom, where he pulled Terushima into an empty stall. 

“Seems you’re hard too, huh, Teru?”

“Well that’s cause you’re so damn sexy,” Teru replied, bringing Oikawa’s face to his once again. 

Terushima began running his piercing over Oikawa’s bottom lip before moving to his neck. Oikawa moaned softly as Teru left a hickey while simultaneously unbuttoning Oikawa’s pants. Oikawa had a full hard-on now. 

“You’re very experienced,” Oikawa joked.

Terushima chuckled slightly, blowing hot air on Oikawa’s sensitive skin. He shuddered.

Terushima slowly got on his knees and pulled down Oikawa’s boxers to reveal his embarrassingly hard dick that was already slick with pre-cum. 

“All this from just kissing? Sensitive are we?...” Terushima teased, tapping the tip.

“Shut up!” Oikawa said, turning red, “It’s been a while.”

Terushima began to lick the tip, and the cold of the piercing made for something Oikawa had never felt before. He moaned slightly but managed to stifle it well enough. Terushima began to run his tongue over Oikawa’s cock. Oikawa nearly doubled over with pleasure. Terushima liked his reaction, and without warning he shoved Oikawa’s dick into his mouth. Oikawa moaned loudly before clamping his hand over his mouth in a last-ditch effort to cover his voice. Terushima kept sucking, working out Oikawa’s orgasm. Oikawa came embarrassingly fast, but even more surprisingly, Terushima swallowed every drop. 

“Can’t have my coat getting messy, can we?” Teru said, wiping his mouth. 

Oikawa pulled up his pants and was about to leave when he realized that Terushima was hard too.

“Wait, come here,” Oikawa said, grabbing Teru’s arm. 

He began to pull down Terushima’s pants and worked his hand around Teru’s cock. 

“I’m better at hand jobs. I was a setter in volleyball, so I have incredible finger dexterity,” Oikawa rambled.

“I’ve never heard someone use the word ‘dexterity’ while dirty-talking before,” Terushima laughed.

“Guess I’ll show you what I mean then,” Oikawa said, and began to run his hand down Terushima’s cock. 

Oikawa rubbed the tip with one hand, finding that Teru was very sensitive there, and ran his other hand down the rest. Terushima turned red and clenched his teeth, trying not to moan. Oikawa began moving faster, then slower, then faster again, just in time for Teru’s orgasm. Oikawa thankfully got a wad of toilet paper so they didn’t mess up their clothes, and he flushed it before they left. They left the stall smiling, but Oikawa’s smile fell off his face immediately when he saw who was standing in the bathroom.

Staring at Oikawa and Terushima was Iwaizumi.

Why did he have to ruin EVERYTHING?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for 57 hits and three kudos. honestly didn’t expect anyone to read this so thank you <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhm no NSFW sry more plot in this chapter

There’s no way that Oikawa could have been any more embarrassed. How long had Iwa been in there? Had he...heard them? NoNoNoNoNoNO. 

“H-how long have you been there?” Oikawa asked nervously. 

“Long enough,” Iwa responded. He didn’t seem embarrassed at all. For the record, neither did Teru. He turned to him.

“Thanks for tonight, Teru,” He said, patting him on the shoulder. 

He pushed past Iwaizumi and left the stall. 

Once he got outside and into his Uber, which had thankfully already arrived, he shoved his head in his hands, probably turning beet red out of embarrassment. 

Fuck. FUCK! Why should he be embarrassed? He was a grown man, he and Iwa weren’t friends, and for some reason, he felt like he was betraying him. He wasn’t, of course. He and Iwa hated each other. So why did it feel like he was? 

The Uber pulled up at his house and he stomped to his apartment, angry with Iwa and angry with his inexplicable embarrassment. He did the only thing he needed to do.

He called Iwa. It rang once, twice.

“Hello?” Iwa’s voice rang through the receiver. 

“I don’t owe you an apology! I’m a grown ass man! I can sleep with whoever I want,” Oikawa yelled without introducing himself first. 

Iwa waited for him to finish before simply saying, “I never said you did,” 

Oikawa nearly burst with anger.

“Then why did you look at me like that?!” 

“Like what? I didn’t look at you like anything!” Iwa yelled back, getting fed up with Oikawa’s shit. Admittedly, he hadn’t really seen Iwa give him any sort of look. So why did Oikawa feel so guilty? 

“Whatever, Iwaizumi,” Oikawa spat, before hanging up the phone. Haha, he’d gotten the last word. 

Oikawa desperately needed a drink, and he’d abandoned his at the bar. He didn’t even think he’d paid the tab. That was going to come back to bite him in the ass if he didn’t do something about it. He called the bar and asked if he could send the money through paypal. They agreed. He got out the ingredients to make a mimosa and took his drink to the couch, where he turned some random alien documentary on the TV. 

“Many people aren’t sure why the crop circles take many formations, but I have reason to believe that they are left by aliens,” The TV droned on. 

Oikawa’s phone rang. It was Iwazumi. 

“Why are you calling me, Iwa?” Oikawa said, venom in his low voice.

“ASSHOLE!” He yelled, “You don’t get to have the last word!” 

“Tsk, tsk, Iwa,” Oikawa clicked his tongue, “That’s where you’re wrong.”

Oikawa quickie hung up the phone before Iwa could get another word in. 

“Ha,” Oikawa said, smiling, “That’ll show him,”

Oikawa’s phone rang ten times before it stopped ringing for a while. He thought Iwa had just given up when he heard a banging on the door. No, it couldn’t be. He didn’t even know his apartment number.

Oikawa slowly pulled open the door, and sure enough, Iwa was standing behind it.

“What the fuck, Iwa?!” Oikawa said, “How did you even get my apartment number?”

“I banged on a lot of doors. But that’s not the point. I literally couldn’t care less about your love life. I don’t give a shit, okay? So accusing me of judging you? WAY out of line,” Iwa rambled on angrily. Oikawa waited for him to finish.

When he finally shut up, Oikawa simply responded, “So you came all the way out here to tell me THAT? Seems a bit obsessive, Iwa,” 

If looks could kill, Oikawa would be dead on his apartment floor. Iwa stomped back to his car. 

You know what? Good. 

\----------------------------------

The next day, before Hinata went to work, he took Oikawa to get his car. 

“Thanks so much for this, Hinata,” Oikawa sighed. It was going to be a long day of job-hunting for him.

When Hinata drove away, he looked around for design jobs in his area. He found one at a company called WeDesign Houses. Perfect. Exactly in Oikawa’s area of expertise. He called and a secretary answered. She said he could come by and pick up his application right now. Oikawa was thrilled. He immediately pulled directions up on his phone. Huh, it was pretty close to here. 

He arrived 10 minutes later at a tall, modern looking building. He walked in through the giant glass doors. He walked up to the nice-looking secretary.

“Hello, I’m Oikawa Tooru. We talked on the phone?” He told her.

“Oh, yes! Oikawa! Here’s your application. It calls for a copy of your resume. Get that back to me as soon as possible, okay?” 

“Of course, thank you so much! See you soon!” He waved to her while he walked outside. 

Huh, everything was going surprisingly well. 

He went home and finished his application, attaching his resume to the back. He decided he would drop it off tomorrow. 

He sighed and fell on the couch. He was bored. He called Hinata, who should be getting off of work now. 

“Hey! What’s up, Oikawa?” Hinata answered, cheerily. 

“Not much, I’m bored,” Oikawa replied with a sigh. 

“Well, Kageyama and I were going to go see that new action movie, if you wanted to come?” 

“Nah, I wouldn’t want to impose on your date, or third wheel,” Oikawa said with a chuckle.

“You wouldn’t be imposing. Bring someone? Bo is probably off work by now!” 

“You know what, sure. I’ll call Bo right now. Text me time and location. Ciao!” 

Oikawa hung up the phone and called Bokuto, who excitedly agreed. 

“I was just thinking about how bored I was. Kaashi doesn’t get off work for a while.”

“I’ll text you details, see you soon!”  
A text came from Hinata.

See you at 7!   
Starbrook Theater

Oikawa sent a thumbs up. 

He sent the info to Bo. It was only five, but he still had to do light makeup and hair. He happily got up and began getting ready. 

They all had a great time at the movie, but when they got out, they saw a face that Oikawa never wanted to see again. There was Iwa holding popcorn and a drink. With a guy. So, Iwa was dating someone. 

Not that he cared. Why should he care? He hated Iwa. He shouldn’t care at all. So why was he feeling like this?

He walked up to Iwa. 

“So, I see you bagged yourself a man,” Oikawa said with a snicker, making the man turn around. 

“Yeah, I did. Jealous?” Iwa teased. 

“As if I’d ever date you,” Oikawa said in a disgusted voice, “I feel bad for him.”

Oikawa turned to the man, “What’s your name, huh?”

“W-Watanabe,” The man answered, extending his shaky hand. Oikawa shook it firmly.

“Ah, a shy one, are we?” Oikawa turned to Iwa, “Have fun with your ‘hot date’ then.”

“Mmmmm, let the door hit you, Oikawa,” He replied, no laughter in his voice. It made Oikawa’s blood boil.

Oikawa and the rest of the group walked out. When they got outside, he turned to them. 

“Now can you see why I hate that guy?!” He asked them, raising his voice.

They were silent for a minute before erupting into laughter.

“WHAT’S. SO. FUNNY?” Oikawa said menacingly. 

“It’s just-,” Hinata had to stop himself to laugh, “The tension between you two was almost palpable.”

Kageyama nodded in agreement, “I mean really, has he dicked you down before? Because it seemed like you were jealous to me.”

“SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!” Oikawa turned to Kageyama, “OR I’LL TELL YOUR BOYFRIEND ALL ABOUT OUR “ADVENTURES” ON SPRING BREAK IN BRAZIL!” 

Hinata had to laugh, “But he knows about that, though. Plus, it was before Kageyama and I started dating.”

“Aren’t you jealous, Tobio-chan?” Oikawa asked Kageyama.

“Of course not. This fool is head-over-heels in love with me,” Kageyama replied, ruffling Hinata's hair. Hinata blushed profusely. 

“Fine,” Oikawa huffed, “I’m going home. Goodnight BOKUTO.”

They all laughed as Oikawa stomped away. 

Oikawa threw his keys on his table. Him, jealous? No way, of some rando? Of someone with IWA?! No. Way. He hated Iwa. He had to let him know that. 

Just to let you know, I’m not jealous. I could get any guy I want. I most definitely don’t want you. 

Sure, Oikawa. Whatever you need to tell yourself. 

Oikawa could have thrown his phone. It wasn’t even late, but Oikawa went to bed. He was afraid he would break something if he didn’t. Fuck that idiot Iwazumi. Fuck him to hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh he will fuck him to hell, don’t worry 😏


	4. Chapter Four

Iwaizumi was more than satisfied when he didn’t get a text back from Oikawa. He’d finally gotten the last word. 

“What are you smiling about?” Watanabe teased, poking Iwa in the side. 

“Oh, nothing,” Iwa said, looking back at his date, “Sorry about that guy from before.”

“Oh it’s nothing. I hate seeing my exes too.”

Did he just say...ex?!

“Oh no no no. He’s NOT my ex,” Iwaizumi replied, offense creeping into his voice, “Never in a million years.”

“Sorry, I just assumed, let’s just move on.” 

Iwaizumi agreed to just forget about it and move on with the date, but the thought never left his mind. How could Watanabe think that? It was a perfectly normal fight between MAYBE friends (which they weren’t) but definitely not EXES. 

“I had a nice time tonight,” Watanabe said when they arrived at his apartment, pulling Iwa out of his thoughts.

“Yeah, me too,” Iwa replied, half-heartedly. 

“So, would you maybe want to come in for a drink?” Watanabe asked hopefully.

“Actually, I think I’m just gonna call it a night. Thank you, though.”

“No worries! Hope to see you soon then!” Watanabe said, closing the car door. 

“I’m never going to see him again,” Watanabe concluded with a sigh. 

Iwa drove back to his apartment and went to bed. He had a long day at work tomorrow, and he needed to bring his best. They were bringing in a high-profile client, so in addition to preparation for that, he would also probably be conducting a lot of interviews, as they also needed to bring new staff in for the project. Iwa tried to push Oikawa out of his mind, but instead he fell asleep thinking of him.

When Iwa woke up the next morning, he felt something damp in his boxers. He lifted up the sheets to reveal that he had...wet his pants? No, that couldn’t be right. 

Slowly, the details of his dream started to come back to him. It hadn’t been a normal dream. No, he’d had a sex dream. He figured it was just because he hadn’t had sex in a while, but no, this was weird. This had never happened to him before. 

Slowly, the person he had the dream about started to fade into view. Brown hair stuck to the man’s cheeks as he panted. 

“WHAT. THE. FUCK?!” Iwa screamed as the man’s face came into view. 

It was Oikawa. 

Iwa had had a sex dream about Oikawa. 

This couldn’t be happening.

\-------------------------------------

Oikawa woke up bright and early to drop off his resume and application.

“Ahh, Oikawa! Good to see you back so soon!” greeted the secretary, “The boss will be happy that you take such an interest in this job.”

“Yes, well. I do love designing things!” Oikawa said with one of his killer smiles. The secretary visibly blushed. 

“We’ll give you a call back today or tomorrow if we’ve accepted your application. Then you’ll go for an interview with our CEO,” she told Oikawa. 

“Wow, that fast? Thanks so much!” Oikawa replied happily. 

“That’s how we do things around here!” She smiled, “Hope to see you on our team soon.”

“Great, see you soon!” Oikawa waved as he walked to his car. 

He felt very accomplished. He might be getting a job after just one day of looking!

He took himself out for frozen yogurt to celebrate. He wished he had a boyfriend to be happy for him. To celebrate with him. Too bad he was too annoying for anyone to love. 

God knows Iwa never could.

“Did I just say...Iwa?!” He thought to himself. He felt the surprise spread across his face. He picked up his Yogurt and went into his car. 

No way. He was not in love with Iwa. Oikawa could never love that prick.

Oikawa felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. It was the office. 

“This is Oikawa!” He answered with a bubbly voice.

“Hello, this is Yua, the secretary at WeDesign Houses. I’m calling to say that you have an interview at 3 o’clock tomorrow, if that works for you?”

“Oh, yes! That’s amazing, thank you so much!”

“Don’t thank me, thank the big boss,” she joked. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, then!”

“Yes, see you then, Oikawa.”

\--------------------------------------------

Oikawa woke up with a bad headache. 

He had tried to get enough sleep, as he had his interview tomorrow, but he couldn’t stop thinking about what happened at the yogurt shop. Why had he thought of Iwa. What did this mean? 

He knew he had been in love with Iwa before, but that was 10 years ago, back in high school.

Back when they were inseparable. 

He couldn’t still have those feelings, right? 

He pushed the thoughts out of his mind. He had an interview in three hours, and he had to get rid of his headache. 

He brewed himself some chamomile tea. It warmed his soul, better than anything else could. 

After he was done, he began to get ready. At about two-thirty, he headed out to the interview, feeling excited and hopeful.

When he arrived at the office, the secretary showed him to the CEO’s office. 

“Knock whenever you’re ready,”

Oikawa inhaled and exhaled before knocking on the door.  
“Come in!” yelled a man from inside.

Oikawa opened the door.

“Hello! Thank you so much for agreeing to interview me,” Oikawa said, closing the door. 

“Sure,” said the man, reading from his resume, “No problem…..T-”

“TOORU?!” Iwa yelled looking up, just as Oikawa turned around and yelled, “IWA?!”

“No, no way. Why did it have to be you?” Oikawa exclaimed, putting his face in his hands. 

“I don’t know! My assistant scheduled this interview!” Iwa yelled back.

“Okay, okay. Let’s calm down. I really need this job, and you need staff. There’s no reason we can’t put our issues aside and work together, right?” Oikawa rationalized.

“No. Way. Oikawa,” Iwaizumi said, shutting him down.

“Please Iwa! I need this job! Why not?” Oikawa pleaded.

“NO, Oikawa!” Iwa yelled.

“BUT WHY?!” Oikawa whined.

“BECAUSE YOU HAD TO GO AND SHOW UP IN MY DREAMS! THAT’S WHY!” Iwa screamed, before slapping his hand over his mouth. He couldn’t believe he just said that. 

“I-. What, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa said, beginning to smile, “You had a dream about...me?! Well, what was I doing?”

“Listen, I-” Iwa said, beginning to turn red with embarrassment, “I didn’t mean to say that. And don’t call me that.”

“Why are you so embarrassed, Iwa-chan? Was I doing something...scandalous?” Oikawa teased.

Iwa stood up and walked around the desk. Oikawa thought he was going to leave, but in an instant Iwa grabbed Oikawa’s collar and brought his face close to his. Oikawa could smell his minty breath, and feel it on his face.

“So what....if you were?” Iwa said with a smirk. Iwa leaned in.

“Iwa, what are you d-” Iwa shut him up with a kiss.   
Oikawa struggled before pushing him away.

“IWA! What the HELL are you doing?!” Oikawa asked.

“Oh, come on, Oikawa. Don’t act like you haven’t wanted this since middle school.”

He was right, of course. 

Iwa pulled him in for another kiss, and this time Oikawa didn’t object. Iwa began pushing Oikawa against a wall, grinding his thigh in-between Oikawa’s legs. Oikawa felt his erection growing while holding back a moan. Iwa began moving his lips to Oikawa’s neck and sucking on the soft skin. Oikawa let one soft moan slip. When Iwa stopped, there was a very visible mark on Oikawa’s neck.

“Why’d you stop?” Oikawa said, panting.

“I- might have left a mark,” Iwa said, almost embarrassed.

“WHAT?!” Oikawa yelled.

“Yeah, sorry,” Iwa replied. 

“NO!” Oikawa yelled. But just as he was about to button up his shirt, he realized both he and Iwa were visibly hard. 

“Fuck,” Oikawa said, facepalming, “Well, you did this to me now. So, fix it.”

Iwa smirked and began rubbing Oikawa’s dick through his pants. Oikawa tilted his head back in pleasure. Iwa began opening his pants when The door opened. Their heads turned to see none other than the secretary, Yua, standing there. Iwa’s hand was still on Oikawa’s pants. His shirt was still unbuttoned. 

There was no explaining this. 

It was exactly what it looked like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thank you SO much for reading this. I had no expectations when I posted this so the fact that I already have 15 KUDOS is INSANE. Thank you guys so, so much, and i’m glad you’re enjoying the story. There is more to come!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a blowoff chapter where you get to know some fun stuff about the characters :) have fun with this

Oikawa immediately began buttoning his pants while Iwa buttoned his shirt.

“Yua!” Iwa said with a smile, “What brings you here?” 

“Well, I didn’t hear you guys talking and I had to bring some paperwork over, so I figured you were giving Oikawa a tour or something. I’m sorry to interrupt. I’ll leave now,” Yua rambled on and on, her blush growing bigger. She left the office and Iwa and Oikawa turned to each other. They looked away again, and Iwa began blushing. Oikawa finished straightening his tie. He began to walk out, but stopped when he got to the door. 

“So,” Oikawa said, turning to face Iwa once again, “Do I get the job?”

“Y-Yeah. I guess you do. But, you can’t tell anyone about this. And I’m not sure I’m ever going to be able to face Yua again.” Iwa said, clearly embarrassed about the whole thing.

“Wait, really? Thank you so much!” He motioned to shake Iwa’s hand, but Iwa pulled away. 

“And,” Iwa added, “This can never happen again.”

Oikawa felt his heart sink. He had just made out with him, confessed his feelings, and then said it could never happen again? What the fuck? They clearly both wanted it. Why didn’t he want it? 

He cared too much about the job to ask. 

“Of course not,” Oikawa smiled, waving his hand, “This was a mistake anyway.”

Iwa nodded in agreement.

“I’ll see you bright and early on Monday, Oikawa.”

“See you then!”

Oikawa left the office and sat down in his car, smiling. 

His smile left his face.

What the fuck did he just do?!

——————————————————

When he got home, though, he realized one thing. He was still hard. And it wasn’t going away. And he was really horny. He hadn’t had any since the bar, and even then it wasn’t really sex. He sighed. He knew what he had to do. 

He went to his bed and put his hand in his pants. He began to rub the tip of his dick, which was already covered in precum. 

“Fuck, how sensitive AM I?” he thought to himself as he began to rub his hand up and down his dick. He already felt himself start to reach his orgasm when his phone rang. 

“Shit.” he thought, picking it up.

“Hello?” he said, trying to sound normal.

“It’s Iwa,” he said, his deep voice rang into Oikawa’s ear.

Oikawa felt himself grow harder.

“Oh, no,” Oikawa thought to himself.

“W-What’s up, Iwa?” he asked, stifling a moan. Well, he needed to get off anyway. Might as well. He began stroking himself.

“I just...wanted to apologize for today,” Iwa said, sighing, “It was way out of line and I shouldn’t have just kissed you without asking.”

Oikawa didn’t say anything for fear of accidentally moaning. Oikawa began rubbing faster while playing with his tip, desperately trying to reach his orgasm before he was forced to speak again. 

“Oikawa? Are you there? I know you must be mad,” Iwa said, getting desperate.

Oikawa began to moan, but stopped himself. He finally reached his orgasm, and hot cum flowed down his hand.

“Y-Yeah, sorry,” Oikawa finally responded, “Thank you, but you don’t need to apologize. I was...into it too.” 

“Okay, good. Now I can sleep easy knowing I didn’t take advantage of you.”

Oikawa chuckled, “See you Monday, then.”

“See you.”

\-------------------------------------

“So, you guys made out?” Hinata asked, “I KNEW it! Kenma owes me 20 bucks!”

“You told KENMA?!” Oikawa exclaimed. 

“Of course I told Kenma! You’re not my only best friend, you know,”

“You hurt me, Hinata!” Oikawa said, dramatically putting his hand over his heart and pretending to faint. 

“Oh, hush,” Hinata says, shoving Oikawa lightly. They laughed.

“Anyways, so what happened next?” Hinata asked once they stopped.

“Well, we were probably going to go further, but...” Oikawa trailed off.

Hinata’s face lit up.

“But what?!” Hinata asked eagerly, nearly buzzing with excitement.

“But...his secretary caught us,” Oikawa said, embarrassed.

“Man! You got cock-blocked!” Hinata yelled, punching him. Oikawa shushed him.

“What’s this about cock-blocking?” Kageyama asked, closing the front door. 

“Well, Oikawa and Iwa were going to fuck in Iwa’s office, but Iwa’s secretary walked in. Boom, cock-block,” Hinata told him excitedly. 

“HINATA!” Oikawa said, hitting Hinata lightly on the shoulder. 

“It’s just Kageyama!” Hinata said, hitting Oikawa back. It soon erupted into a full on slap-fight. 

“Hey, break it up now,” Kageyama said, pushing them apart and pulling Hinata up by his collar to kiss him. 

“If you two are going to fuck, at least go to the other room. Unless you want me to watch?” Oikawa said with a smirk.

Hinata pulled away, blushing. Oikawa’s comment earned him a glare from Kageyama.

“Oh, chill Tobio-chan. As if I don’t already know about all of your weird kinks,” 

Kageyama glared at Hinata.

“What, he’s one of my best friends! They’re only kinks, Kageyama! Everyone has them! 

“What’s this about kinks?” Kuroo asked, walking through the door.

“Shoyo, you shouldn’t just let anyone walk into your apartment. You could get hurt.” Kenma said, still half engrossed in his game.

“Kenma!” Hinata jumped up, “You winning?”

Kenma crossed the finish line first in his Mario Kart race and turned the screen to Hinata.

“Always,” Kenma said with a smile.

“You never smile at me like that, Kenma!” Kuroo pouted. The smile faded from Kenma’s face when he looked at Kuroo.

“You know I do,” Kenma said, annoyed. He turned back to his game.

“Yeah, but never in front of anyone!” 

“Take what you can get, Kuroo,” 

They all laughed and Hinata guided Kenma to the couch so he wouldn’t trip. 

“Win for me,” Hinata whispered into his ear. Kenma smiled softly again. 

“Aren’t you jealous, Kageyama, Kuroo?” Oikawa asked them, gesturing to Kenma and Hinata. 

“No, not at all,” Kuroo said, “Now, answer my question, what’s this about kinks?”

“Hinata went and told Oikawa all my kinks,” Kageyama said.

“So? Personally I don’t care if anyone knows my kinks. Hell, let’s go in a circle and say them all,” Kuroo said, sitting down with the rest of them, followed by Kageyama.

“I’m up for that!” yelled Bokuto from the door.

“How many people did you invite, Hinata?” Oikawa asked.

“Everyone’s here now! Daichi, Suga, Asahi, Noya, and Tanaka couldn’t come.”

“Damn, so you invited the whole crew to hear my problems, huh?” Oikawa asked.

“Maybe,” Hinata said. 

“Guys, hello? Kinks!” Bokuto said, him and Akaashi sitting down. 

“If we’re all in agreement, I guess,” Oikawa said with a shrug.

“This is weird,” Kenma said, not looking up.

“I’ll go first,” replied Kuroo, “And I’ll say Kenma’s too.” 

Kenma shrugged but did not object, so Kuroo continued. 

“Well mine is making Kenma cry, because I know he feels good because his is overstimulation,” Kuroo said with a smirk. Kenma froze and everyone looked at him in shock. 

“Really? Kenma?” Kageyama asked.

“It’s always the quiet ones,” replied Bokuto. 

“Doesn’t that also mean Akaashi, though?” Hinata asked.

“It does,” Akaashi replied.

“So what is it?” asked Kuroo.

“Ropes, lots of them,” Akaashi replied, almost proudly. 

The room went silent.

“It’s true. Mine is voyeurism, in case anyone is wondering,” Bokuto said, “I especially like it when Akaashi jerks off in front of me.”

“Not surprised about you, Bo,” Oikawa told him, “But Akaashi?!”

“Yeah. Plus my faces and stuff turn Bo on too,” Akaashi replied.

“We compliment each other perfectly,” Bokuto said, looking at Akaashi with nothing but love in his eyes. 

“You guys are sickeningly sweet,” Kuroo told them, “I want to be like that with Kenma.”

He pulled Kenma into a giant bear hug and Kenma tried to wriggle out of it before giving in and climbing on Kuroo’s lap, continuing his game. 

“Kageyama, you go!” Hinata said excitedly.

“I like it when I don’t let him cum, so he has to beg for me,” Kageyama told them, “I like it when he says, ‘ohhh Kageyama! pleeeease!” 

The group seemed satisfied with that answer. Hinata desperately tried to sink into the cushions of the couch. Kageyama smirked at him.

“Okay two more, Hinata and then the long-awaited Oikawa,” said Kuroo.

“Oh! I like choking and when Kageyama degrades me. Also, we always go multiple rounds, at least four. Sometimes we compete to see who will give up first. I usually win,” Hinata said, shamelessly.

“Really, Shoyo?” asked Kenma, finally half-heartedly engaging in the conversation.

“Yes, really. Now you, Oikawa,” 

“Pain,” Oikawa said simply, “Yeah, I like it rough. Really, don’t hold back.”

“That was...blunt,” replied Kuroo after a second. “Good to know. No secrets here anymore.”

“Anyway, so why were we invited here in the first place?” asked Akaashi.

“OH RIGHT!” yelled Hinata, “To help Oikawa with Iwaizumi.”

Oikawa told them all about the office and the secretary, and even about him jerking off to Iwa’s voice. 

“Damn man, you’re down bad,” Kuroo said after Oikawa finished his story, “I mean, really bad. Just his voice?”

“Yes,” Oikawa replied, embarrassed even though this friend group had basically no secrets whatsoever anymore. 

“Honest advice?” Hinata butted in, “I think you should tell him how you feel. It’s going to get bad at work if you don’t.”

“Yeah but, he’s my boss now. It would be a conflict of interest,” Oikawa said, sighing, “So no Iwa-chan for me.”

“Poor baby,” Hinata laughed, stroking Oikawa’s hair. Oikawa slapped his hand away. 

Oikawa left that night after a few drinks with the guys, feeling no better about Iwa despite his good night.

But things would be okay at work, right?


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it’s been so long since i’ve posted, school has been crazy and i needed a little break. more regular updates coming soon :)

Oikawa headed to work bright and early the next day. He didn’t want to further the awkwardness by being late and having to be chewed out by Iwa on his first day. 

He waved to Yua, who awkwardly blushed and waved back, getting up to show him to his desk.

He placed down his small box of stuff, which contained some office supplies and picture of him and Hinata. Just then, Iwa rounded the corner.

“Oh, is that Shoyo Hinata?” Iwa asked, completely normally.

“Ah, yes it is,” Oikawa said, rubbing the back of his neck and blushing for no apparent reason.

“Great to have you on the team,” Iwa said, extending his hand.

“Happy to be here,” Oikawa replied, taking Iwa’s hand and shaking it firmly.

Iwa nodded at him and went back to his office. Just then, Yua came back with a stack of papers.

“Here’s this, it’s the paperwork for the new client. Iwazumi-buchou figured that you could handle it,” Yua said, sunnily.

“Great, thanks, Yua,” Oikawa replied, lightly flipping through the paperwork.

“If I’m not overstepping,” Yua asked hesitantly, “What’s, you know…. going on? With you guys.”

Oikawa blushed profusely.

“I…” Oikawa started, at a loss for words, “We...It was o-only that one time.” 

“Aw, really?” Yua replied, clearly disappointed, “I mean, originally I had a HUGE crush on you. But after I saw your tension with Iwazumi-san? I’m SO rooting for you guys. Let me know if anything happens.”

Just as she was leaving, he grabbed Yua’s arm.

“Yua? I consider us friends now. I will tell you immediately,” Oikawa told her.

A big, goofy smile spread across her face and she nodded while she walked away. 

———————

Oikawa had been working at Iwa’s office for about three weeks when Yua came bounding up to his desk. She wore a huge smirk on her face.

“What happened, Yua?” Oikawa asked, beginning to worry.

“Iwazumi-san called you into his office,” she said in a suggestive tone.

Oikawa blushed without meaning to.

He playfully pushed past Yua who giggled and told him to tell her all about it. 

Oikawa nearly skipped to Iwa’s office, hands and legs shaking with nervous energy. What could Iwa possibly want him for?

He knocked on Iwa’s office door timidly. 

“Come in!” Iwa yelled from inside. Oikawa walked in just as Iwa looked up.

“Ah, Oikawa, yes. Just the man I wanted to see. Please, sit.”

Oikawa sat down, still nervous about what Iwa could possibly want to see him for.

“So,” Iwa started, “How’ve your first three weeks been? Work been treating you okay?

“Y-yes it has,” Oikawa stuttered, not really understanding why.

“That’s good,” Iwa responded with a small smile.

“Yes,” Oikawa said, uncomfortably shifting in his seat.

So, I know you’re literally brand spanking new here, but I have a history with you. Also, I read up on you and I see you’ve taken on some large projects,” Iwa explained, “So, I have a proposal for you.”

“Yes?” Oikawa asked.

“Will you come on a work trip? With me. I’ll be honest, we have to share a hotel room, and I have no desire to share a room with anyone in this office. But, if I had to choose someone, it would be you. So, will you come with me?”

Oikawa was at a loss. Our of all the people in the office, Iwaizumi had chose HIM to go on the work trip?! And to share a ROOM with him?!

But he couldn’t lose his job. They were grown adults, right? They could go on a professional work trip together without anything inappropriate happening.

“Sure, I’ll go with you!” Oikawa finally responded, trying to sound peppy even though he was completely and utterly terrified. 

“Oh, alright! Sounds great! We leave tomorrow. Meet me in front of the office at 8 am. Sharp.”

“Wait, tomorrow?!”

“Yes, it’s only two nights and I already have the presentation done. I really only need you there to flip through slides.”

“But, why are you just telling me about this?” Oikawa asked, very overwhelmed.

“Because I just found out myself,” Iwa told him.

“Well, okay, I guess?”

“Great. We leave tomorrow at 8 sharp. Be here. You can go now,”

Oikawa was still a little bit dumbfounded as he left the office. Why had he agreed to go on a trip with IWA?! 

Oikawa ignored Yua’s pestering and finished what had to be the slowest day of his life. All he could think about was the trip he had to go on tomorrow. He left the office as soon as his shift was over, as to avoid Iwa on his way out. 

——————————

“What should I pack?” He asked himself, staring at the inside of his empty suitcase that was laid out on his bed. It was only then that he realized that Iwa had never told him where they were going. Layers, he should pack layers. Oh, and suits.

Once he was done packing, he decided to just sit in bed. I mean, what else was there to do besides sit there and wallow in his own thoughts and dreads of tomorrow. 

But when he looked at his phone and realized that only 30 minutes had gone by, he knew he had to do something else to try and get him to sleep. 

He sighed, reaching into his PJ pants. 

Jerking off always got him to sleep. But there was a problem. 

He couldn’t get it up.

He thought about his time with Terushima. Nothing. He thought about that time with the guy that was into BDSM. Nothing. He even tried thinking about his time in Brazil with Hinata. 

Nothing, nothing, nothing. 

And then he thought about his time with Iwa.

The way he brought Oikawa up to his face by his collar. 

The way he could feel Iwa’s hot, minty breath on his face. On his neck. 

Oikawa got hard almost instantly. He whipped his head down, face flushed.

There was no way he’d be surviving this trip.


End file.
